Converters are commonly used in the field of power supplies. Modern advanced process technologies have been used to deliver increasingly compact devices. However, these advances have also lead to a decrease in tolerance for overstress due to variation in load current.
When a load current of a converter increases steeply, a feedback loop can be used to track the load and minimize occurrence of an output undershoot voltage. A number of synchronised converter topologies have been proposed to address this issue. However, present solutions still present a number of limitations including the generation of an output voltage overshoot and relatively poor recovery time.